


La Marque

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, True Mates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek se souvenait encore du jour où il avait reçu sa marque, celle qui lui indiquerait qui était son âme-sœur, la personne la plus parfaite pour lui. Il avait vite déchanté en voyant le gribouillis sur son poignet. Qui pouvait bien s'appeler Stiles Stilinski ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Marque

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce petit OS pour un concours d'écriture sur FB, pour la page Sterek Addiction (que je conseille vivement de suivre !) pour lequel les contraintes étaient : Sterek, humour-Amour, 500 mots max.

Derek se souvenait encore du moment où sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif, du jour où il avait reçu sa Marque. C’était une grande étape dans la vie d’un loup-garou, c’était le moment où il cessait d’être considéré comme un louveteau. Mais surtout, c’était le jour où il connaissait le nom de son âme-sœur, la personne faite pour lui. Bien sûr, c’était douloureux. Un nom qui se grave de lui-même sur l’intérieur du poignet ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais c’était pour la bonne cause. 

Il se souvenait encore avoir espéré que ce soit Kate. Il en avait même été certain. Kate, avec son esprit vif, ses cheveux blonds et sa peau douce. Ils s’amusaient bien ensemble. Il avait surmonté la douleur le sourire aux lèvres, tellement persuadé d’avoir raison.

Il avait vite déchanté. 

Stiles Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski !

Était-ce vraiment un nom ? Ou seulement un gribouillis ? Il n’était même pas certain de savoir comment le prononcer. Il ne connaissait aucun loup incapable de prononcer le nom de son âme-sœur ! En tout cas, ce n’était pas Kate. Heureusement, en un sens, puisque cette psychopathe avait fait brûler sa maison quand il avait rompu avec elle le lendemain. Un miracle qu’il n’y ait eu personne à l’intérieur ! 

Il avait alors quitté Beacon Hill pendant quelques années, et s’était installé en Europe pour y suivre des études en histoire de l’art. Il était rentré cinq ans plus tard pour le mariage de sa grande sœur Laura avec son âme-sœur, Alan Deaton. 

Il ne gardait pas grand souvenir de cette nuit-là, les boissons ayant été dosées d’aconit dilué pour que l’alcool puisse faire effet sur les loups. Il s’était réveillé le matin -enfin, l’après midi- en cellule de dégrisement, dans la robe de mariée de sa sœur, le nouveau shérif derrière la grille. Le shérif Stilinski. 

Il avait senti son cœur s’arrêter. Stilinski… comme son âme-sœur ! Quelle belle première impression il avait dû donner !

Il n’avait été qu’à moitié soulagé de savoir que le shérif s’appelait Frank. Parce que cela voulait dire qu’il s’agissait probablement de son futur beau-père, donc ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Quand il était sorti du commissariat, il était tombé sur le fils du shérif et accessoirement, l’homme destiné à partager sa vie. Soit un grand gamin dégingandé avec une touffe de cheveux en pétard sur la tête et qui trébuche sur ses propres pieds.

Mais avec des yeux rieurs magnifiques. Un sourire à en faire pâlir le soleil. Un esprit remarquable, une intelligence vive. Un sens de l’humour complètement pourri mais qui pourtant le fit craquer au fil des jours quand il revit le jeune homme. 

Une grande claque dans le dos le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Bon mec, c’est nos dix ans ce soir ! On fait quoi du coup ? Je propose un mariage, la robe te va tellement bien !

Derek sourit en caressant sa Marque du bout des doigts. Il n’échangerait Stiles contre personne au monde.

**Author's Note:**

> À ma plus grande surprise au vu de certaines participations, j'ai gagné ;D


End file.
